PvT: Punisher vs Terminator
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: In 2001, Sarah Connor and her son John are living off the grid and she is trying to teach him all she can learn to make him a effective leader. However Sarah learns of a man who can teach her son all the he would know. Frank Castle, The Punisher. Meanwhile, SkyNet sends a Terminator to kill those destined to help John. Soon all parties will met up and all hell breaks loose.
1. Things to Come

_**PvT: Punisher vs. Terminator**_

_**Chapter One: Things to Come**_

_My name is Sarah Connor and unlike most people, I know what the future holds for us. I learned in 1994 that the world would come to an end on August 29, 2012 and four billion people would die in atomic fire. Those who live would call the event Judgment day._

_The reason for the war, a high-tech artificial intelligence called SkyNet. Originally created to oversee the U.S Military's strategic defense information, it became self-aware soon after. Within seconds, it decided that humanity was a threat to it's existence and launched America's payload of nuclear missiles at targets in China and Russia. Soon the Chinese and Russians fired at us and then all other nations with nuclear capabilities soon joined in._

_After Judgment Day, the remains of humanity had to deal with another nightmare._

_The War against the Machines._

_SkyNet would enslave humans and force them to build huge factories to build war machines to eradicate those who weren't under their control. From rolling tanks to flying Hunter-Killer units, these machines would relentlessly wage war on us. Then came SkyNets ground troops, humanoid killers called Terminators. Several models are made over the years but none as terrifying as the T-800._

_What makes them so special, they are cybernetic organisms. Hyper-alloy endoskeleton covered with human skin, eyes and hair. These models were designed to infiltrate human settlements and kill them._

_Humanity of course resisted the Machines, but the outcome seemed bleak. However one man brought humanity back from the brink. A man who taught them to fight back. And they did, to the point that the war seemed to be going in their favor. Soon they over ran SkyNet's main headquarters and shut it down. However in a last ditched attempt to secure victory, SkyNet used it's newest invention, a time displacement chamber. It sent a T-800 to 1994 to kill me. The leader of the Human Resistance sent his trusted Sargent to ensure my survival._

_That man is John Connor, my son._

_The man he sent was Kyle Reese, who died protecting me._

_SkyNet had sent it's assassin to kill me so John Connor would not be born, thus winning the war. John sent Reese to protect me. In those short days I knew him, I fell in love with him. We shared an intimate night together and John was conceived. It makes me sad knowing that my son will have to send his father back in time to protect me, sending him to his death._

_Now I live off the grid, learning all I can from those who are willing to teach me the skills necessary to teach John. I know SkyNet would try to kill John again, sending a new type of Terminator after him. The Resistance would send another protector for John._

_However someone else would come to help John and me._

_A man named Frank Castle._

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hello Terminator and Punisher fans and welcome to my new FanFic, PvT.**_

_**Just to tell those who read this story, It's going to be AU for Terminator. Like how the Sarah Connor Chronicles was considered an "Alternate T3: Rise of the Machines," This fic would be considered an Alternate Terminator 2: Judgment Day. I also bumped up the events of the original to 1994 and this fic will be happening in 2001 when John is six. Also in this fic, Sarah is never arrested, she's more interested in trying to teach John to be a leader. **_

_**As for the Punisher part of this, this will be MAX universe. No meta-humans, no mutants or crazy super tech of Marvel 616. Also Frank's military background will be different. He's going to be a Navy SEAL who fought in the First Gulf War and is younger. His family is murdered in 1992 and has been at his war for nine years.**_

_**This chapter is short and sweet, just an introduction, I hope to get another chapter out here this weekend but that's not a promise.**_

_**And just to let those of you who chose to read this, the characters in this will be based off actors. The first two I'm willing to share with you are Frank and Sarah.**_

_**Frank Castle/The Punisher will be "played" by John Messner: this guy isn't that big of an actor. He played Lake, one of the Navy SEAL'S in Tears of the Sun. He's the guy who tells Bruce Willis's character that they have "Ring side seats to an ethnic cleansing." Ever since I got into the Punisher, I've thought he'd make a good Punisher.**_

_**Sarah Connor will be "played" by Tricia Helfer: Many people will recognize her as Number Six in the re imagined Battlestar Galactica or the voice of EDI in Mass Effect 2 and 3. My reason for making her the new Sarah Connor, one is because shes played in Sci-Fi shows in the past and to be honest about it, she's hot! **_

_**Thanks for reading this, drop a review and I'll see you next time.**_


	2. Off the Grid

_**PvT: Punisher vs. Terminator**_

_**Chapter Two: Off the Grid**_

It was a hot morning in the city of Yuma, that sits on the American side of the U.S.-Mexican border in Arizona. In a small house on the outskirts of the city, a woman laid in bed after a fitful night of sleep. The Cacuasian woman had brown hair and light blue eyes. Her body is athletic, having worked out fanatically for over the last few years. Her stomach was flat and had a 32B cup size. She's currently wearing a white tank top and gray sweats on.

For Sarah Connor, she had another nightmare about the events of 1994, where her life would change forever. She remembers the machine, a T-800 Terminator sent back to kill her. The machine was dressed up like a Caucasian biker, black leather coat, pants and boots. It's eyes were covered by dark sunglasses to cover it's emotionless eyes. The machine was imposing, with a physique of a bodybuilder. It had killed two other women who bore her name, just being systematic in it's mission. Soon it made her way to her apartment and killed her friend Ginger and her boyfriend.

After that, it tracked her down to a nightclub she was hiding, waiting for the cops to pick her up. She remembered the machine take out it's .45 Longslide with a laser sight, aiming at her head, with the intent to blow her brains out. Then Kyle appeared with a shotgun and stopped it from killing her. They soon fled but the T-800 chased them through out Los Angeles. However Kyle and her had been caught by the LAPD and they were taken to a station.

There a doctor named Peter Silberman and the police tried to convince her that Kyle's stories of the end of the world and SkyNet were the delusions of a schizophrenic man. They also explained to her that the T-800 was likely a man on PCP wearing body armor, explaining it was the reason for it's almost superhuman strength and ability to survive bullets. Sarah wanted to believe it herself but something in the back of her head told her Kyle was telling the truth.

Soon the Terminator showed up and started gunning down all the cops in an attempt to kill her. Kyle managed to find her first and they got out of the station. After they spent a night out in the woods and talking about the future and her son, Kyle and her managed to find an hotel to hold up in. Being young as she was, Sarah made the mistake of calling her mother, only to later learn she had been killed by the Terminator and used it's ability to mimic voices to trick her into revealing her location.

It was in that hotel room later that night that Kyle and her would fall in love and consummated the relationship. It was their that her son John was conceived.

Soon she and Kyle were on the run again when the Terminator came for them, they tried everything to get away from it. When Kyle was shot and they had crashed their ride, they had managed to get the one of the last pipe bombs they had made and destroyed the truck and they thought they had destroyed the machine. However it was not to be, the Terminator rose up, all of it's skin removed. It's shiny endoskeleton was exposed and it's deadly red eyes looking at them. They fled into a factory and Kyle told her to run. In one final act of bravery, Kyle tried to fight off the Terminator and managed to stick their last pipe bomb in the machine and when it detonated, it blew the machine in half.

Sarah had caught a piece of shrapnel in the leg but she dragged herself to Kyle, however she was too late.

Kyle Reese was dead, dead from either the concussion of the blast, shrapnel or a broken neck.

Sarah had no time to mourn for him, the upper half of the Terminator got back up and tried to continue his mission. Sarah had managed to get the machine into a hydraulic press and crush it, finally ending the threat.

"Your terminated, fucker," Sarah thought, the words she said to the thing before the killing blow.

Soon the police came for her and took Kyle's body away. Nine months later, John was born. Since then she would get into shape and learn all she could from any ex-military guy she could shack up with. However, two years ago, Dr. Silberman managed to figure out what she was doing, convinced that she had Stockholm syndrome and was a danger not to just John but society itself. He managed to convince the California Department of Social Services to take custody of John and have Sarah committed to Pescadero State Hospital under his care. Sarah knew that this had less to do with her or the danger he thought she posed to her son. It was more about getting an award winning case that would bring him fame.

Sarah and John managed to flee from Los Angeles and into Baja California. They spent a year and a half there before managing to get new identities and moved to Arizona. Now the two went by the name Sarah and John Burroughs, their last names coming from Edgar Rice Burroughs who wrote Tarzan, John's favorite story.

After finishing reminiscing about the past, Sarah got up and did her daily morning routine of a shower and other hygiene related things. Luckily for Sarah, she and John had managed to stay at the house with a friend of hers during her high school years. The woman's name is Miranda Walker, a former California National Guardsman who has since started working as a gunsmith in Yuma. After finishing up, Sarah walked to her drawer and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a Colt Defender .45 ACP pistol, a sub-compact version of the M1911 pistol. She loaded it up with a seven round clip and put it on the drawer while she got dressed. Sarah put on a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, socks and black combat boots. She put on a belt and also put a small back holster for her Defender.

After holstering her weapon, Sarah walked out of her bedroom and walked towards John's room. She opened the door to see John just getting up from a much more peaceful night of sleeping. He looked up at his mother and smiled warmly. Every time Sarah looked at him, she saw a little version of Kyle looking at her. He has the brown hair, which is now cut short and straight. His eyes is blue like Sarah's and still had innocence in them. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt and shorts.

"Morning honey," Sarah said to her son, returning a smile.

"Hi mommy," John said half awake, still trying to wake up.

Sarah continued to smile at her six year old son and she kissed him on the head.

"Come on, I bet Miranda has started to make breakfast," Sarah said.

John smile broadened as he got out of bed and the mother and son walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Standing by the stove is Miranda, making pancakes for them. Miranda is a tall Caucasian woman in her late twenties with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Her body is lean and athletic just like Sarah's, something to expect from a woman who was apart of the National Guard. She is wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue jean shorts and had no shoes on at the time..

Miranda turns around when she hears Sarah and John come into the kitchen.

"Hey there you two, your just in time for my first batch of pancakes," Miranda said with a smile.

John simply let out a cheer that made both women smile as he sat down at the table to wait for his breakfast. Miranda brought over a plate of pancakes and poured some syrup on it. Sarah simply smiled at this, she knew that Miranda suffered from a benign neoplasm that wouldn't allow her to conceive a child, so when she asked to stay with her she agreed despite the fact that Sarah was wanted in California. Miranda doted on John like he was her own son.

Soon Miranda severed herself and Sarah pancakes as well and the three of them ate while talking about current events. Once they finished up, Sarah allowed John to watch TV. Apart of Sarah wanted to start John in the training he needed to be the effective leader he is destined to be, however she wanted him to have some kind of childhood before that. Sarah figured that the age of eight would be the right age to start, two years from now.

However that didn't mean the training didn't already begin, she allowed John to watch cowboy films and shows, crime dramas and other action oriented shows, to stoke his interest in firearms. Some former Green Beret she knew called it "Image Training." Of course Sarah always made sure the shows she allowed John to watch was not bloody or anything. It could scare him away from guns and her allowance of him watching that kind of stuff might concern some of her friends, who could possibly turn her into police and ultimately Dr. Silberman.

After both girls were done with the dishes, Sarah turned to Miranda.

"So you still don't mind watching John for a while?" Sarah asked.

"I don't mind at all, now go out there and practice with that Colt in your holster," Miranda answered.

Sarah thanked her friend and proceeded out the back door. Since they lived on the outskirts of town, she was able to discharge a weapon. She walked out to a shed that held weapons Miranda and her collected. One of the reasons she moved here after getting her new fake identity was Arizona's more lax laws about firearm ownership. You didn't even need a permit to own a handgun. Back in California, you pretty much couldn't even get your hands on a handgun without jumping through hoops to get one.

Sarah pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and used it to unlock a padlock on the door. She opened it to see some weapons that the two had on them. She took more clips for her Colt Defender, the good thing is that the Defender can take both magazines designed for it and ones from full sized M1911's, the only real thing you noticed about it if you have regular M1911 mags is that said magazine juts out of the bottom of the gun.

She also took out a 12 gauge Winchester Model 1300 Defender with a sawed off stock and loaded with buck shot rounds. Her last weapon is a civilian model AK based off the AK-102 rifle, which is chambered in American 5.56mm ammo. Sarah took her weapons and loaded them up, 6 twelve gauge shotgun shells went into the 1300 Defender, and a thirty round magazine went into the AK. With her load out complete, she takes her weapons and heads for the target range.

When she arrived, she put her shotgun and AK down on a bench and she took out her already loaded Colt Defender from her back holster. She got into a gun stance and aimed at a target, a human dummy. She squeezed the trigger and sent three fat .45 rounds flying through the air and hit the dummy where the heart would be. Soon she would adjust her aim and put the remaining rounds in the dummies head. After the gun's slide locked back, she tilted the Defender to the side and hit the magazine release button. The magazine fell from the gun's magazine well and hit the ground with a soft thud. Sarah quickly reached for a new magazine in her pocket and took out a magazine that was for a full sized M1911. She quickly put the magazine in the gun and allowed the slide to go forward and put a fresh bullet in the chamber. She repeated this until Sarah ran out of rounds for her Colt Defender.

She then holstered her pistol and went for the Winchester 1300 Defender, it was the same shotgun that Kyle had used when the T-800 came after her at the nightclub she was hiding in, waiting for the police. She aimed the shotgun at a new dummy and fired, the buck shot flew out of the scatter gun and hit the dummy full on in the chest. Sarah would pump the action, feeding the gun a new shell into it. She repeated the shots five times more before the gun went dry.

She put down the shotgun and picked up the AK and fired it at her new target, with every pull of the trigger, the gun spit out a 5.56mm round. Since it was a civilian model, it was semi-automatic. Sarah would prefer a full auto version of an AK, however she couldn't risk getting caught trying to procure something like that. She emptied the weapon into her target and engaged the safety and put it down. She then went up to targets to check her shot placements. Most of her shot grouping with her AK and Colt Defender were tight, showing that she is improving.

With her gun training done for the day, she gather her weapons and walked back to the shed to put her guns away, she would clean them later. For now she had to meet with a former Delta Force operator turned gun runner. While it was a risk to be around this man since he was selling illegal guns to god knows who, he agreed to show her what he knew if she accompanied him on some transactions as security. Since it wasn't common for women to be in the gun running business, Sarah could be used to transport small weapons like handguns on her person and usually don't get searched. Plus Sarah had impressed him with what she knew in terms of combat, something she learned from former Mexican Army soldiers. To this guy, a woman really didn't have that kind of training in any national military except Israel.

Sarah would go back to the house and spend some time with John before she went out.

**Authors Notes:**

**Here's the next chapter of PvT! Now for the little bits of trivia.**

**The character Miranda Walker would be "Played" by Yvonne Strahovski. The character's name is based off two characters Yvonne has either played or voiced. Her first name is based of Miranda Lawson from Mass Effect 2 and 3 while her last name is from Sarah Walker from the TV show Chuck. In this she would speak in an American accent(She's Australian)**

**As for John, can't really put an actor for him due to his young age. However if this were a movie, it would have flashbacks of Kyle Reese. The actor I had in mind for him would be Channing Tatum, the guy who played Duke in the GI Joe movies, 21 Jump Street and it's sequel and set to play Gambit in the X-Men series. I wanted a man who did some action movies and he fit the bill.**

**I also decided to change the location of the fic to Arizona because for one, California is really tight ass about gun ownership, one of the noted things in the original Terminator movie is that the T-800 should have not have been able to by a AR-18 and a full auto Uzi from a gun shop(It was hand waved by the novel and James Cameron by saying they were a AR-180 and Uzi Carbine, civilian semi-automatics that were converted to full auto by the Terminator with tools he had stolen.) Arizona is a hell of a lot looser with their gun laws, and the part where I say you don't need a permit to own a handgun is true. I chose Yuma as the location because it boarders Baja California and the U.S State of California to the east and Mexico to the south, giving Sarah access to California and two places she could escape to if she needed to run.**

**The idea of Sarah and John's last names being named after John's favorite book is based on the Sarah Connor Chronicles, in that TV series one of the names they went is Baum, which is based off of the Wonder Wizard of Oz by Lyman Frank Baum. In this I decided to go with Tarzan.**

**The idea of "Image Training" came from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. In it, Raiden recounted his time as a child soldier during the Liberian Civil War. He stated he and other childern watched Hollywood Action Films with macho guys with big guns(probably referencing 80's actions films by Schwarzenegger and Stallone.) My version is a lot tamer than this, Sarah simply want's him to get interested in weapons and not a killing machine(That's what Solidus and the others wanted out of Raiden and the child soldiers.)**

**The idea of Sarah holding weapons on her person and not getting arrested came from the movie .45 starring Milla Jovovich. In it her character's boyfriend is searched by the police, looking for guns but come up empty. They never bother checking her and it's revealed she had the guns tucked under her shirt.**

**I also find it kinda funny that two of the guns she used is called "Defender". However it's an apt name since she is the defender of John Connor. Also the shotgun in the original Terminator was an Ithaca 37 and not a Winchester model 1300 Defender. I just like the look of that gun over the Ithaca.**

**Thats it, next up is a hell of a lot more action packed and Frank will enter the fray!**


	3. Another Day In The War Zone

_**PvT: Punisher vs. Terminator**_

_**Chapter Three: Another Day In The War Zone**_

It was a hot night in a run down house in the city of Tuscon as several members of the White Power Army did their usual business. The White Power Army is one of the biggest white supremacist groups in the Southwest United States. One of the biggest producers of Meth in the region and the baddest white boys in the US. This specific bulding is used as a safe house for those WPA's that needed to lay low for awhile. The group who occupied this safe house had just pulled off a nice little heist, killing a bunch of black gang members for their cash.

The group consisted of seven underlings and their leader Earl Ray Smith. Earl is a skinny man with a shaved scalp and mean looking blue eyes. On the back of his head is a tattoo of a Nazi swastika, showing his pride for the Nazi's of old and the new movement. He is currently wearing a black shirt with the SS lighting bolts on them, jean shorts and calf high boots. Tucked in his shorts is an S&W Model 29, made famous by Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry. His usage of the weapon gave him the nickname "Dirty Earl."

"Man you should have fucking seen it, I just stuck my pocket cannon in the nigger bitch's face and blew her fucking brains all over her ape kids, fucking beautiful man," Earl bragged to some ladies who sympathized with them.

The group simply laughed at this, showing they didn't care that Earl had killed a mother in front of her kids. They were having the time of their lives, however they were careful. Some of them are standing outside keeping guard, to make sure either the cops or those African-Americans who they just robbed didn't show up. They had MAC-11 machine pistols and various pistols and revolvers.

However they had no idea their hideout was being stalked by someone completely different, a deadly phantom who never stopped fighting. In an abandon house behind them sat a man looking through some night vision binoculars, he is a white man with cropped black hair and cold blue eyes. His body is athletic from years of physical training in the military. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black tactical vest over it, black combat pants and boots. He also had black combat gloves on his hands. The man also has ceramic plates in his vest to absorb bullets, but it wouldn't help him if shot multiple times.

The most distinguishing feature on the man is a bright white skull painted on his vest, a spray painted symbol of death that frightened those he faced. This man is Frank Castle, better known to the criminal underworld as the Punisher. He's not in his usual hunting grounds of New York City, having slowed crime there to such a degree that organized crime has come to a stop. The NYPD had the ethnic gangs on the ropes, Frank decided to take his war else where. He needed a change of scenery.

Frank decided to come to Arizona because a particularly nasty drug cartel has decided to claim the Arizona-Mexican boarder as their war zone. The Vargas Cartel has claimed this area theirs and recruited most of the Mexican gangs to their side, those who chose not to joined them were destroyed. The leader is Antonio Vargas, also known as "El Cicatrizado Hombre," English for The Scarred Man. After gaining control of the Mexican gangs, he demanded all other ethnic gangs pay him taxes to him and his cartel to continue working on "his" turf. Not surprisingly, the other gangs didn't bow and now an all out war has come to Arizona. The White Power Army, the Desert Boyz and the Vargas Cartel are locked in a bloody war for control of Arizona, now Frank was in the thick of it, just how he liked it.

Frank decided to go after the weakest of the groups, the White Power Army. Their primary base of operation is Nevada and had major holdings in Central California, Utah and parts of Colorado. Here in Arizona, they were at the bottom of the food chain compared to Desert Boyz and the Vargas Cartel. Frank had heard about the heist of the Desert Boyz by the WPA, he had his partner David Lieberman aka Microchip searched for any leads with his hacking skills, while Frank hit street side to get one of the WPA soldiers to talk.

Soon both of them had enough information to pin point the location of the heist party and Frank had scoped the place out for awhile, he was hoping the women who was their would leave. Its seemed that wasn't going to happen and Frank didn't want these racist murderers getting away. He would kill any male with a gun or anyone who fired on him.

Frank put his NV binoculars away and turned to his bag full of his gear. He opened it and reached in, the first thing he grabbed is his HK USP Tactical pistol chambered in .45 ACP. He also pulled out a suppressor for his USP and screwed it on the pistols threaded barrel. He loaded up a twelve round magazine into the USP and chambered a round into the pistol. He soon placed his sidearm into his leg holster. His next weapon is a Recon 1 knife from Cold Steel, a fold out knife with a four inch blade. It has a serrated edge and tanto point that allowed him to get through body armor. He put the knife in an easily accessible pouch on his vest.

His last weapon is a MK 18 Close Quarters Battle Receiver or CQBR. It is simply the lower receiver of a M4A1 carbine with an upper receiver that has a 10.5 inch barrel. It gave Frank the compactness of a sub-machine gun but the power of an assault rifle. This MK 18 had a suppressor on it and a M68 Close Combat Optic mounted on the top. Frank loaded it up with a thirty round magazine of 5.56mm NATO rounds. Frank then loaded up with a few smoke and flashbang grenades, he also had some M67 frag grenades but since their were possible innocent women in there, he wasn't going to risk it. He put the grenades in pouches on his vest.

With his load out complete, Frank moved out and left the house. As he approached the house's back shed, the back door opened and a neo-nazi came walking out. As he approached, Frank quickly hid in the shadow of the shed as the racist walked by him without noticing him, stopping and unzipping his fly. Frank simply lowered his MK 18 and took out his Recon 1 knife and silently unfolded it. The vigilante silently crept up to the oblivious man and with a sudden burst of speed, sunck all four inches of his blade in the back of the man's neck. Cutting the messages to the man's brain, he died damn near instantly. Frank held on to the man and dragged his body into the shadows. Frank checked the man for a moment, seeing a 9mm Beretta M1951 pistol tucked in his back.

Once done with that, Frank moved to the back door and prepared to enter, however he heard some people approaching the door.

"You need to tell that dumb bitch to get out of that bathroom or I'm gonna take my MAC and shove it up her ass and pull the fucking trigger," A man said from the inside.

A second after that, somebody started to play Guns N' Roses "You Could Be Mine" on a stereo as loud as they could.

_That's right you dumb bastards, make it easier for me, _Frank thought to himself.

He let his assault rifle drop from his sling and pulled out his USP and waited for whoever was near the door to come out or not. The door opened up and another skinhead comes out, never bothering to check his flanks. Frank grabbed him by the shoulder and pointed his pistol to the mans upper back, where his heart is. He squeezed off a round and it entered his back and into his heart and then exited it out of his chest. The man simply dropped like a sack of rocks.

Frank simply holstered his USP and brought his rifle and shouldered it, ready to carry out his assault. He entered the house with his gun up ready to deal out some punishment, he made sure to check his surroundings. As he entered the kitchen, he saw two men standing in there. When they saw him, their eyes went wide in disbelief when they saw the heavily armed man with the assault rifle. They tried to get out their pistols out but Frank was faster then them. He put the M68 sight on one of their chests and pulled the trigger, sending a controlled burst of 5.56mm rounds into his chest. Without missing a beat, Frank turned his weapon on the other and put three more bullets into his chest.

Both bodies hit the floor but one of them managed to squeeze his trigger due to a death twitch, likely alerting the others. Frank managed to hear a shout or two and he acted quickly as he slung his rifle and pulled out a M84 Flashbang from his tactical webbing. He pulled the pin and threw it towards the shouts and took cover. An ear splitting bang and blinding flash of light erupted from the grenade, blinding and disorienting anybody in the blast radius.

Frank snatched up his MK 18 and made his way towards the area he just threw his less-lethal grenade, seeing Dirty Earl and his last three remaining men. They were disoriented from the grenade and several women had hit the deck. Frank put three burst of rounds into the three skinheads and that just left Earl. Frank rushed up to Earl and used his boot to kick the racist murderer in the chest, sending him crashing into a couch. Despite being blind, Earl tried to swing his big revolver in the direction of his attacker.

Frank was quicker, he rushed over and grabbed his wrist and made him point his own revolver at himself. Since he was still blind, Earl had no idea what he was aiming at. He pulled the trigger and blew his own brains out, his blood and brain matter splattering on the wall.

With his mission complete, Frank turned to leave. He noticed money in a duffel bag sitting on a table, the money they had stolen from the Desert Boys. Frank zipped up the bag and slung it on his free shoulder. The war Frank waged needed money to get gear, weapons, food and other vital things for it to continue, most of his income came from taking it from the defeated. Since this was blood money, he didn't mind taking it, he'll give half of it to the children of the murdered woman and he'd keep the rest.

The vigilante looked at the women who were there, they had gotten over the temporary blindness and were staring wide eyed at him. Frank just looked at them just to see if one of them would try and kill him, but he saw it in their eyes, they were scared shitless. He simply turned away and left the way he came, making his way towards the abandoned house. In front of said house is a black Hummer H1 SUV, he threw the money in the back seat and put his weapons in there as well.

Soon he got into the driver's seat and started the Hummer and left his latest battle ground. Frank drove into the night, heading back to his temporary base of operations. After a thirty minute ride, Frank came to the house on the outskirts of town. It was bought by Microchip only three months earlier and had converted it to suit their needs. Frank pulled up into the garage and hit the automatic door opener, which opened the door to allow Frank to stash his ride. He pulled in and Frank hit the button again to shut the door. Frank got out of the H1 and went to the back to retrieve his gear and the money.

Frank walked into the house, on first look it seemed to look like any other house. However this was camouflage, the real part of the house the two lived in was the basement. Frank made his way down into the basement and into his warren. Sitting by his trusted computer is David Lieberman or Microchip as the hacker scene known him as. He is a short, stout man standing five feet, five inches tall. He has short dark brown hair, trimmed beard and dark brown eyes. On his face is a pair of glasses which allowed him to see better. He is currently wearing a white collared shirt, black jeans and shoes.

"Heard the news on the police scanner Frank, good job," Microchip said to Frank.

"Yeah," Frank said somewhat lifelessly.

Microchip simply took that statement in stride, he knew Frank never really was the type of guy who liked hearing praises. Micro decided to continue on.

"Just to remind you Frank, we have to meet up with that ex-Delta buddy of yours, he's got some guns for us," Microchip called out.

Frank had almost forgot about that gun deal, having made the arrangements himself. It was a guy he used to know back in his days with the Naval Special Warfare Development Group of the US Navy SEALs. They cross train and did joint missions with the US Army's 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, commonly called Delta Force. Frank hadn't seen this man since the death of his family back in 1992 at the hands of warring mafia families.

Hopefully his buddy had something that could bring the edge on the three gangs. For now Frank was going to go get something to eat, clean his guns and get some rest.

**Authors Note:**

**Alright, here's the next chapter of PvT and Frank intro into this fic.**

**Decided to bring Microchip in the fold for this own and if this was a movie he'd be "played" by Kevin Smith, the guy who played Silent Bob and directed movies like Clerks and the ****sequel,**** Chasing Amy, Dogma and Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. He's also a comic book writer. Don't know why but I always thought he'd play a good, younger version of Microchip.**

**T****he Neo-Nazi's started playing "You Could Be Mine" from Guns and Roses, which was apart of the Terminator 2 soundtrack. ****The name of chapter came from Marvel Universe vs The Punisher, Frank writes in his war journal and he starts off with "Just another day in the war zone."**

**Next chapter is going to be great, two people from the future is coming to pay a visit to the present. Also I wanted to know if I should bring in an FBI agent in this fic, I wanted you guys to decide if I should create an original man or bring in ****Paul Budiansky ****from PunisherMAX.**


End file.
